


Sleeping Beauty

by roxy61995



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), chalant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy61995/pseuds/roxy61995
Summary: Reposted from my FF.net (roxy695), with minor changes.When Zatanna slips into a coma, a nurse writes in her journal about Zatanna and her visitors.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Day One**

A woman came in today. Her chart says that her name is Zatanna Zatara. Shes in a coma, I don;t know how but she's also got some bad bruises and scars all over her body.

A guy came in with her. He has black hair just like her. At first, I thought they were siblings, but then I saw this look that he gave her. It was so _sympathetic, so loving, so hurt._ They HAD to be something more.  
I've seen couples around the hospital before, but somehow, I think these two are different.

**Day Two**

She's still not awake. She had some visitors today. Maybe her friends. The black haired guy was here again along with a cute red head and a gorgeous blonde haired woman. Later, a couple of other people, a read haired lady and a brooding dark haired guy with muscles I can't even described visited Zatanna. You know what's funny, all of her visitors are BEAUTIFUL!

**Day Three**

He was here again. All he did was hold and kiss her hand until visiting hours were over.

**Day Four**

I learned his name. Dick Grayson. Can you believe his dad is Bruce Wayne! No wonder my coworkers thought he looked familiar. She's a lucky girl that Zatanna. Well, sort of. She is in a coma after all.

**Day Five**

I talked to him. I talked to Dick. He's a gentleman. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her. When am I going to meet a guy like him?

**Day Six**

Yesterday I told him that if you read and talk to a person in a coma, they actually hear you. He left for a bit and then came back with a book from the gift shop. He smiled and held up a copy of "Pride and Prejudice". "It's one of her favorites", he said before he cracked open the book and started reading.

**Day Seven**

It's been a week and still no sign of Zatanna waking. Today, I heard Dick reading again. His voice was brilliant and soothing, there was no doubt that Zatanna could hear him.

**Day Eight**

Today was a scary one. Zatanna had about three seizures today. We had to kick Dick out for the day. I stood their in shock as other nurses and doctors stopped the shaking. I saw tears rolling down his cheeks as he walked out of the building.

**Day Nine**

I talked to Dick a little today. I asked about what happened to her (which I'm technically not supposed to do), but he had told me that she had gotten into a car wreck. Zatanna was very pretty now with all of her scars and bruises. I could only imagine what she looked like before. They look really good together. They really did.

**Day Ten**

It's not good that I'm getting attached to this couple. Not good at all.

**Day Eleven**

I scored enough vacation time for three days off. Tomorrow I leave to California to see my family, but I won't stop thinking about Dick and Zatanna.

**Day Fifteen**

I'm back and Zatanna is still not awake yet. I told my parents about her, and how I'm getting to know Dick. My mom said that true love conquers all and she wouldn't be surprised if Dick waits for years. And I guess she was right because he was sitting in the beside chair, holding her hand and reading when I came in this morning.

**Day Sixteen**

I'm guessing Dick had to run some errands today, because the pretty blonde whose name I found out was Artemis, was watching Zatanna today. Artemis had said that they've been friends since she was 15 and that Zatanna was supposed to be her maid of honor at her wedding in a few months. Artemis also said that they were going to push it back as much as they could so that her best friend could be there on her special day. SO SWEET!

**Day Seventeen**

Still no Dick, but instead there was an African-American woman with short spikey hair and a little boy. The boy looked about four, but he was one of the most well-behaved kids I've ever seen. Her name is Raquel and his is Amistad. Amistad is such a cutie! He even showed me a picture that he drew of Zatanna. Zatanna was in a magician costume and was pulling a rabbit out of a hat. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

**Day Eighteen**

Dick was back today. And without a beat, sat down in the chair and started reading while holding and kissing her hand. 

**Day Nineteen**

I asked Dick where he's been and he said that Bruce was out of town, so he had to play boss for a couple of days. His stomach growled really loud so i decided to take my break then and go to the cafeteria with him. He told me about how he and Zatanna met, about all of the words they frequently made up. It was so sweet. Makes me hate not having someone close to me. 

**Day Twenty**

Zatanna had another seizure today. I watched as Dick cried while Artemis and her fiance, Wally comforted him. It tore me up so much that I had to go in the break room to cry myself. I can't stay attached to them.

**Day Twenty-One**

Zatanna's doctor wouldn't let her have visitors. And guess who was the one who had to call and tell Dick. That's right, me.

**Day Twenty-Two**

Still no visitors.

**Day Twenty-Three**

This is killing me.

**Day Twenty-Four**

She could have visitors again. This time an Italian looking man with green eyes came with Dick. I guessed it was her father the way he immediately started to tear up when he saw her laying in her bed. Later that evening, when I asked Dick why he was NOW showing up, he told me it was complicated and I didn't push it any further. 

**Day Twenty-Five**

It was a really show day at the hospital. There were hardly any patients in the ER and I was almost done with my paperwork and it was only a little after noon.   
The last paragraph of "Pride and Prejudice" was read. Dick was stroking Zatanna's hair and her holding her hand. A moment later, I looked up from my desk to see Dick looking at Zatanna's hand with wide eyes. IT WAS MOVING! Dick whispered something and Zatanna's eyes fluttered open. His name was the first thing that came out of her mouth with a weak smile. Dick stood up and gave her one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen in my life!

"Zatanna! I love you! I love you! Thank God you're awake! I love you so much!"

Dick couldn't control his tears as he hugged her gently and kissed her anywhere he could get his lips. They both cried in each others arms as doctors and nurses came in to check her vitals, clapping and congratulating the happy couple as they did. I had to go in the break room to let out my cries of joy for the two.

**Day Thirty**

It was the day that Zatanna was going home. The beautiful couple collected their belongings and Dick signed the release forms. I walked with them as Dick wheeled Zatanna out to the curb so he could get the car. 

Zatanna then turned to me and handed me something. It was the copy of "Pride and Prejudice". 

"It's for you to remember us by. Thank you for keeping an eye on him for me."

I was speechless. I couldn't get a single word out, and I know that Zatanna was ok with that.

After Dick and I helped her get in the car, he turned and gave me a big hug. "Thanks for everything Krystle. It means a lot." I couldn't help but smile.

"You're more than welcome." I said as I waved to Prince Charming and his Sleeping Beauty driving off into the city.

I'm really going to miss them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm the fangirl nurse! I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
